Pochinok Rayon, Smolensk Oblast
|image_flag= |flag_caption |image_coa= |coa_caption |anthem |anthem_ref |holiday |holiday_ref |federal_subject=Smolensk Oblast |federal_subject_ref= |adm_data_as_of=February 2013 |adm_ctr_type=town |adm_ctr_name=Pochinok |adm_ctr_ref= |town_of_district_significance_type=Urban settlements |no_of_towns_of_district_significance=1 |selsoviet_type1=Rural settlements |no_of_selsoviets_type1=16 |no_of_cities_towns=1 |no_of_rural_localities=228 |counts_ref= |mun_data_as_of=November 2011 |mun_formation1=Pochinok Municipal District |mun_formation1_ref= |mun_formation1_no_of_urban_settlements=1 |mun_formation1_no_of_rural_settlements=16 |mun_formation1_counts_ref= |mun_formation1_leader_title= |mun_formation1_leader_title_ref= |mun_formation1_leader_name= |mun_formation1_leader_name_ref= |mun_formation1_representative_body= |mun_formation1_representative_body_ref= |area_of_what=administrative district |area_as_of=February 2013 |area_km2=2380.75 |area_km2_ref= |pop_2010census=30959 |urban_pop_2010census=28.3% |rural_pop_2010census=71.7% |pop_2010census_ref= |pop_latest= |pop_latest_date= |pop_latest_ref= |established_date= |established_date_ref= |prev_name1 |prev_name1_date |prev_name1_ref |website=http://pochinok.admin-smolensk.ru/ |website_ref |commonscat= |date=May 2013 }} Pochinol Rayon ( ) is an administrativeResolution #261 and municipalLaw #132-z rayon (district), one of the twenty-five in Smolensk Oblast, Russia. It is located in the southern central part of the oblast and borders with Kardymovo Rayon in the north, Glinka Rayon in the northeast, Yelnya Rayon in the east, Roslavl Rayon in the southeast, Shumyachi Rayon in the south, Khislavichi Rayon in the southwest, Monastyrshchina Rayon in the west, and with Smolensky Rayon in the northwest. The area of the rayon is . Its administrative center is the town of Pochinok. Population: 30,959 (2010 Census); The population of Pochinok accounts for 28.3% of the district's total population. Geography The whole area of the district belongs to the drainage basin of the Dnieper. Most of the area belongs to the drainage basin of the Sozh, a left tributary of the Dnieper. The Sozh crosses the area of the district in the northwest. The biggest tributaries of the Sozh within the district are the Khmara and the Ostyor (both left). The Ostyor has its source in the district. Another major left tributary of the Dnieper, the Desna, also crosses the area of the district in the southeast, and a minor area in the southeast of the district belongs to the drainage basin of the Desna. The Dnieper itself makes the border between Pochinkovsky and Kardymovsky Districts, the rivers in the northern part of the district flow into the Dnieper. The district is situated in the Smolensk Upland, with a hilly landscape. History In the course of the administrative reform carried out in 1708 by Peter the Great, the area was included into Smolensk Governorate and remained there until 1929, with the exception of the brief period between 1775 and 1796, when Smolensk Governorate was transformed into Smolensk Viceroyalty. The area was split between Smolensky, Krasninsky, Yelninsky, and Roslavlsky Uyezds. Pochinok has been known since 1811 as a village. It belonged to Yelninnsky Uyezd. In 1926, it was granted a town status. In October 1928, Yelninsky Uyezd was abolished and split between Smolensky, Roslavlsky, and Vyazemsky Uyezds. On 12 July 1929, governorates and uyezds were abolished, and Pochinkovsky District with the administrative center in the town of Pochinok was established on the territories which previously belonged to Smolensky, Krasninsky, and Roslavslsky Districts of Smolensk Governorate. The district belonged to Roslavl Okrug of Western Oblast. On August 1, 1930 the okrugs were abolished, and the districts were subordinated directly to the oblast. On 27 September 1937 Western Oblast was abolished and split between Oryol and Smolensk Oblasts. Pochinkovsky District was transferred to Smolensk Oblast. Between 1941 and 1943, during WWII, the district was occupied by German troops. On 12 July 1929, Stodolishchensky District with the administrative center in the selo of Stodolishche was established on the areas which previously belonged to Roslavlsky and Yelninsky Uyezds of Smolensk Governorate. It belonged to Roslavl Okrug of Western Oblast. In 1937, the raion was transferred to Smolensk Oblast. In 1961 it was abolished and split between Pochinkovsky and Roslavlsky District. Economy Industry There are enterprises of textile and food industries in the district. Agriculture The main agricultural specializations of the district are cattle breeding with meat and milk production, as well as poultry breeding. Transportation A railway connecting Smolensk and Bryansk crosses the district from northwest to southeast. Pochinok is the main railway station within the district. The R120 road (formerly A141), which connects Smolensk with Bryansk and Oryol, crosses the district from the northwest to southeast, passing close to Pochinok. There is a road between Pochinok and Yelnya, as well as another one across the border to Mstsislaw where it continues to Orsha and Krychaw. There are also local roads with bus traffic originating from Pochinok. Culture and recreation In Pochinok, there is a local museum which was opened in 2000. The expositions highlight history of the district. In the village of Seltso, there is the Museum-Estate of Alexander Tvardovsky. Tvardovsky, a 20-th century Russian poet, was born in this village in 1910, but his family house was destroyed during World War II. In 1988, the estate was reconstructed. References Notes Sources * * Category:Districts of Smolensk Oblast